Picture This
by HAFanForever
Summary: Before Elsa goes back to the forest, Anna brings her and the rest of their family to the photographer's shop so they can have a family photo taken. A continuation of "Guest Who's Coming to Dinner" and an inspiration from CrueFan21's story "Photograph".


It was Saturday morning in Arendelle. The night before, Elsa left the Enchanted Forest to come back and visit her family. The night before, they all had dinner together and played charades before going to bed, and Elsa spent the night. After breakfast, though, she would go back to the forest, but she promised to return for another visit in a few days.

But Anna had decided that, before Elsa left, they would pay a visit the photographer. She recently had a photograph taken of just her and Kristoff, and she wanted Elsa to come today so that a photo could be taken of them with Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, their whole family. So a few days earlier, she arranged an appointment with the photographer to have photographs taken of her and her family.

So after they ate breakfast, Elsa redressed in her Snow Queen gown, and Kristoff and Anna dressed up in their best formal clothing to be well-dressed for the upcoming pictures. Although he hated getting dressed up, Kristoff was willing to do it for Anna because Anna wanted to do it for Elsa, and she compromised with him by letting his hair stay as untidy as it usually was. Olaf decided not to wear any clothing, while Sven was wearing his purple and green bowtie.

When they came to the photographer's shop in the village, he recognized them immediately. "Ah, Queen Anna," he said. "Welcome back. Are you and your family ready for your photographs?"

"We are," Anna answered.

"Good," the photographer said. "Everyone, please follow me."

The group did what the photographer said and he lead them further into his shop and to his main studio where he had the camera placed. When Elsa and Olaf saw it, both were fascinated.

"So how exactly does this work?" Elsa asked the photographer as she looked at the camera.

"Well, it's not really simple to explain how. But the short answer is, I have the camera placed on this tripod. Once you're all ready with your poses, I aim the lens towards you, then I just press this bulb," the photographer said while holding the bulb in his hand, "and it takes your picture. Now when it does, there will be a flash of light in your face, so it may blind you for a few seconds. But it's very quick and doesn't last long at all."

"Sounds fascinating," Olaf said in awe. "Doesn't it, Sven?" he then asked his reindeer buddy while hugging his face. Sven grunted in agreement.

"Okay, everyone," Anna said. "Um, Kristoff, why don't you stand beside me on my right?"

"Done," Kristoff said as he stood where she asked him to, and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa, why don't you stand next to me on my left?"

"Okay, Anna."

"Sven, will you stand on Elsa's other side?"

Sven nodded and grunted as he stood where Anna asked him to stand.

"What about me?" Olaf asked eagerly.

"Olaf, you can stand in front of Elsa and Sven," Anna replied.

"You got it!"

Once everyone was in place, Anna asked, "Everyone ready?"

"Ready!" everyone answered.

"All right, then," the photographer said. "Everyone look in my direction. Now look into the camera as best as you can...and...smile!"

As everyone smiled while looking at the camera, the photographer took a few moments to complete the process of taking the picture. Finally, he pressed the bulb and a flash of light appeared.

"One more," the photographer said.

So the family continued to hold their smiles as the photographer took one more shot of them. Once he had pressed the bulb, he finally said, "All right, everyone. Great job."

The group let out sighs of relief. They were glad it was over, as their faces were starting to get a little numb from holding their smiles, and their feet were falling asleep from standing in one place for so long.

"When will we get to see the finished product?" Elsa asked.

"I'm afraid developing the photograph is going to take a few days, especially to make some copies of it," the photographer answered. "Why don't you come back on Tuesday, in the late afternoon? I'll make sure it's all ready by then."

"That will be fine," Anna said. "Elsa, do you want to come back to visit on Tuesday so you can see the developed photographs?"

Elsa smiled. "I'll be here."

* * *

A few days later on the following Tuesday, Elsa returned to Arendelle, and that afternoon, she and her family went to the photographer's shop to pick up the photo.

"Here you are, Your Majesty," the photographer said as he handed her the photograph. Kristoff, Elsa, Olaf, and Sven gathered around her to look at it, too.

"Wow," Anna said as she looked at it. "We all look great."

"Well, you do," Elsa said. "I'm not sure I do."

"I'm not sure I do, either," Kristoff spoke up.

"Oh, come on, you two," Anna responded, playfully nudging their shoulders. "You're too modest. You both look fantastic."

"I think Sven and I look terrific," Olaf piped up. "Don't we, Sven?" he asked while scratching Sven's head. Sven grinned and nodded to show that he agreed.

"I have some duplicates, or copies, of the photo, if you would like them, Queen Anna," the photographer spoke up.

"Sure, we'll take all that you have," Anna replied.

"Here you go, then," the photographer said, handing Anna five extra copies of the photo.

"Thank you very much," Anna said. Then she and her family headed out the door. "Thanks again," she said, waving to the photographer.

"You're welcome," the photographer said, waving back to her. "Come again."

Once they were outside the shop, Anna handed some of the copies to her family for them to see for themselves. "Here," Anna said, handing one of the copies to Elsa. "This one is for you. So you don't forget your family."

Elsa looked at the photo, then back to her sister with a warm smile. "How could I forget my family?"

Anna smiled back, and the sisters embraced in a big hug. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven did not want to be left out, so they joined in as best as they could.


End file.
